Sunburn
by Demonocracy
Summary: Ella quema como el sol y él no puede mirar a otro lado. [AU]
1. Ven, gasta tus millones aquí

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Sunburn**

 **…**

 **«E** lla quema como el sol y él no puede mirar a otro lado. _[AU]_ **»**

* * *

C _apítulo 1- Ven, gasta tus millones aquí._

 **…**

Él está ahí de nuevo, entre las sombras.

Alejado de los imbéciles que buscan algo que morder en la primera fila, pero no hasta el fondo, donde no podría verla a la perfección.

Los evita a todos… _¿O podría ser que todos lo evitaran a él?_ De cualquier modo, pasa la noche entera en esa silla, con una bebida en la mano –ron o whisky, dependiendo de su humor– y sólo se va una vez que _ella_ ha terminado su acto.

No permite que ninguna chica se le acerque. Muchas lo han intentado, ya que pasado el temor inicial, él es increíblemente apuesto. Sin embargo, las repele con una lengua filosa y un gran desinterés.

¿Qué hace ahí? Tiene un aire que demuestra lo mucho que detesta el lugar. Su apariencia revela que no tiene la necesidad de pagar una cuota para recibir unas cuantas caricias.

Además de que, siendo sinceros, no parece tener el dinero suficiente. Al menos no para _ese_ lugar.

Aun así, cada noche él está ahí.

A la hora exacta en que las luces se atenúan y _ella_ es anunciada.

 _Afrodita._

Todas las miradas se enfocan entonces en el estilizado escenario y el tubo justo al centro de este.

Y él observa, como si de un hechizo se tratase, mientras las luces encienden con un brillo dorado en el que _ella_ aparece.

Esta noche es un pecaminoso corsé blanco el que cubre su torso, a juego con unas bragas que protegen el lugar en el que sus interminables piernas se unen. Un collar dorado resalta su pecho, a la vez que unos velos del color de la nieve juegan con la ilusión de cubrirla un poco más.

Su largo cabello está suelto y ligeramente despeinado, enmarcando un rostro de labios rojos, tentador y angelical.

 _Ella_ danza grácilmente por el escenario antes de acercarse al tubo, rodeándolo con firmeza con su pequeña mano, provocando agitación en el hombre entre las sombras.

Las caderas de la chica siguen entonces el ritmo de la sensual música, suave y majestuosamente. _Ella_ se pierde en la música y el baile deja de ser una simple rutina para convertirse en una obra de arte.

Nadie además de él parece notarlo.

Esta noche para variar él decide que fue suficiente a media función.

Se pone de pie y se dirige hacia Joo-Doh, quien se tensa al verlo acercarse.

—Dile a Soo-Won que acepto —son sus únicas palabras.

Esquiva algunas mesas con la mirada fija en la salida antes de rendirse y mirarla por última vez.

Sus ojos se topan con esa temerosa mirada de orbes amatistas, inusualmente abrasadoras. Ambas miradas chocan por unos segundos eternos en los que parecen querer decirse _tantas_ cosas.

Pero no pueden.

Él emprende su salida de nuevo y esta vez no mira atrás.

 **…**

* * *

 _N/A:_ Esta historia esta inspirada en la canción _Sunburn_ de _Muse_ y a pesar de que llevo años queriendo escribirla la inspiración llego a las 3am así que... espero les agrade :) _(Y espero terminarla x.x)_


	2. Otro show corporativo

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Sunburn**

 **…**

 **«E** lla quema como el sol y él no puede mirar a otro lado. _[AU]_ **»**

* * *

 _Capítulo 2- Otro show corporativo._

…

Ella está sentada frente a él. Con un vestido hasta la rodilla y un collar de perlas parece una persona completamente diferente.

Pero él sabe que no hay nadie más igual a ella.

A su lado, Soo-Won sonríe, conversando sobre el clima, una nueva marca de té y cosas sin importancia por el estilo.

Sobre la mesa hay una simple carpeta y un bolígrafo.

Hak detesta la _normalidad_ con la que se lleva todo a cabo.

—Quiero hablar con ella a solas —dice, interrumpiendo a Soo-Won, quien parece sorprendido por unos segundos antes de sonreír y salir de la habitación.

La única cosa que los separa entonces es una mesa y la chica se tensa al perder la seguridad que su _protector_ le otorgaba.

— ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? —pregunta el moreno, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad.

Tras unos segundos de duda, ella agacha la cabeza y contesta: —Mi señor, será un placer para mí estar a su disposición.

Él observa la manera en que ella se esconde detrás de su cabello, en aparente sumisión, pero las manos sobre sus rodillas están hechas puños.

—Mírame —le ordena.

Apartándose el cabello del rostro, ella levanta la mirada. Una mirada amatista choca con una zafiro, sacando chispas al instante.

— ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? —repite Hak con lentitud.

Ella frunce el ceño y lo piensa unos minutos, luchando internamente para decidir si hablar o no.

— ¿Cambiará algo si digo que quiero ir o no contigo? —Reflexiona ella— Realmente no tengo opinión aquí.

Hak la mira lentamente de los pies a la cabeza, admirando la forma en que su vestido se ciñe a sus curvas, obteniendo una mirada de indignación de parte de la chica.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunta él.

—Afrodita —responde ella sin dudar.

—No, tu nombre-

—Sé porque lo haces —interrumpe la pelirroja—, te hace sentir mejor que el resto de los hombres con los que estuve antes. Pero no lo eres, en todo caso eres peor.

Hak se inclina hacia ella, escuchando con atención a la mujer frente a él.

—Y yo sé lo que haces. ¿Tratas de espantarme con esos insultos? Deberías saber que sólo me hacen desearte más.

Ella cierra los ojos y se hunde en su silla, notoriamente cansada.

—De todas formas, no vale la pena. Un acostón de una noche no vale lo que sea que tengas que hacer por Soo-Won.

—No será un "acostón" de una noche —sonríe él, tomando la pluma y escribiendo su firma claramente sobre el contrato.

La mirada amatista se limita a observarlo, sin agregar nada conforme él se levanta y se prepara para irse.

—Y si vale o no la pena… eso lo decidiré yo.

…

* * *

 _¿Hora de cambiar el rating? Quizá._


	3. Quemando nuestros horizontes

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Sunburn**

 **…**

 **«E** lla quema como el sol y él no puede mirar a otro lado. _[AU]_ **»**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3. Quemando nuestros horizontes_

 _…_

Algunos días después, él la cita en su casa.

Prepara una cena para dos, un buen vino y ordena al personal retirarse temprano.

Ella llega a la hora pactada, pero una vez adentro se dirige hacia la que ella cree es la habitación del hombre. _Afrodita_ intenta no dejarse impresionar por su enorme casa, pero al abrir la puerta que eligió al azar se queda sin aliento.

¿Tenía todo que ser tan… ostentoso?

—Esta es tu habitación —él anuncia, sorprendiéndola—. Tus cosas ya están guardadas en el armario, el baño es la puerta a la derecha. Puedes acomodarte, si deseas.

— ¿Mi habitación? Creí… creí que volvería con Soo-Won-

—Soo-Won tuvo la amabilidad de permitirte vivir conmigo un tiempo. Un tiempo indefinido.

Ella frunce el ceño, realmente deseando que ese _rubio_ no se guardara ciertas cosas.

—Pero, mi trabajo…

—Trabajarás conmigo ahora, hay un espectáculo en el que quiero que participes.

—Oh —sonrió ella—, ¿así que tú también tienes prostíbulos? No me sorprende.

Él se adentra en la habitación, llegando hasta la cama y recostándose sobre ella. La pelirroja no avanza más allá de la puerta.

—Son más del tipo de apuestas, pero no tan legales. Igualmente, tu show tendrá que ser apto para todo público. Significa nada de quitarte la ropa.

Ella observa la cama, que parece hacerse más pequeña con el simple hecho de tenerlo a él encima. No muy _sutilmente_ le recordaba lo que había ido a hacer ahí.

—No a menos de que esté contigo, ¿cierto?

—Sólo si así lo deseas.

Lentamente, ella se acerca. Dejando su abrigo en el camino y le permitiéndole ver un vestido no tan recatado como el de la última vez.

—Desearé lo que me pidas —sonríe la chica, subiendo a la cama junto a él.

—Dime tu nombre —es su única petición.

—Afrodita —miente ella de nuevo, jugando con los botones de la camisa del hombre y sonriendo al escuchar su respiración entrecortarse—. Dime el tuyo.

—Hak.

—Oh —susurra ella, acercándose a su oído y gimiendo un: —, _Hak._

Un segundo después, él está fuera de la cama y se dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—La cena está servida. Te espero ahí tan pronto como estés lista.

Ella se encuentra sobre la cama, sola, confundida y levemente irritada.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas ganar con esto?

—Tú y yo tenemos… intereses muy distintos —contesta él, tan evasivo como siempre.

Hundiéndose en la cama, _Afrodita_ decide tomarse unos minutos para calmarse antes de ir hacia el comedor y cenar con el hombre. Con _Hak_.

—Oye —dice de pronto Hak, quien definitivamente no debería seguir ahí—, ¿te dije que esa también es mi cama?

Ella se sorprende por unos segundos, pero lo disimula hábilmente. Debió esperarlo, nadie podía ser _tan_ considerado sin esperar nada a cambio.

Por ello, se sorprende cuando tras la cena él no intenta nada más. Ni un beso ni ningún acercamiento más allá de obligarla a dormir en su cama.

 _¿Quién era realmente ese hombre?_

…


	4. Mentiras eternas

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Sunburn**

 **…**

 **«E** lla quema como el sol y él no puede mirar a otro lado. _[AU]_ **»**

* * *

 _Capítulo 4. Mentiras eternas_

 ** _…_**

Ella es más joven de lo que él había esperado.

Piel de porcelana, cabello rojo y estatura baja. Jae-Ha intenta resistirse a la incredulidad pero… ¿Es ella realmente la que hechizó a su jefe? Hasta ese día, el peliverde podría haber apostado toda su fortuna _–que no era mucha–_ a que Hak las prefería altas, con curvas pronunciadas, cabello lacio y sedoso y no a… un pequeño camarón.

— ¿Eres mi próxima estrella, cierto? —La saluda, utilizando todo su encanto y plantando un delicado beso en su muñeca— Soy Jae-Ha, tu coreógrafo y verdugo a partir de ahora.

La chica no responde a su galantería, simplemente se congela en su lugar y lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo… yo-

—Ella es Rina —termina Hak, dando una fuerte palmada en el brazo de Jae-Ha—. Trátala bien, ojitos. Si se queja de ti, te despido.

—Creo que necesito un permiso médico de todos modos. No deberías ir por ahí lastimando a tus empleados, bestia —se queja, sobando su brazo con aire dramático.

Sin embargo, Hak no lo escucha. Sus ojos parecen estar ahogándose y sin salvavidas en los de Rina, quien finalmente arruga la nariz y empuja suavemente al pelinegro hacia la salida.

—Fuera de aquí —murmura ella.

—Vuelvo por ti en unas horas —promete Hak, con una sonrisa boba cubriéndole el rostro.

Una vez que Hak está lejos, Jae-Ha la mira.

Él detesta lo que ella implica. Una chica, traída de la nada y puesta frente a él para ser su bailarina principal, todo gracias al hecho de tener una _aventura_ con el jefe. No es tan linda, no es tan fuerte, ni siquiera parece capaz de mantenerse de pie si el viento sopla con fuerza.

Ella es sólo… _normal._ Jae-Ha contaba con buenos bailarines ya, quienes se esforzaban día a día para mejorar, por lo que la aparición de esta chica es una enorme injusticia.

—Hora de comenzar —anuncia, callándose sus quejas y reclamos. Dejando sus escrúpulos atrás. Dispuesto a hacer su trabajo.

Una vez pasado el calentamiento y las explicaciones, el peliverde se complace al verla caer una y otra vez. Pequeñas marcas rojas nacen en sus rodillas y brazos, el aliento escapa de sus pulmones cansados y el sudor corre por su frente.

Aun así, cada vez que cae, ella resurge.

Sin prestarle atención a los golpes, sin pedir un descanso ni rendirse. Al cabo de unas cuantas horas ha aprendido la mitad de la rutina ya y es Jae-Ha quien pide un descanso.

Se sienta en el piso del estudio, refunfuñando. Después de todo esa chica no es talentosa _–¡Para nada!–,_ simplemente es privilegiada. Una vez que su cuerpo parece haber descansado lo suficiente, saca su lonchera y se dispone a comer con calma.

Ella sigue su ejemplo y saca una botella de agua junto a un par de sándwiches de su mochila. Ellos comen en silencio, sin mirar al otro ni desearse buen provecho.

A Jae-Ha eso le parece _terriblemente_ maleducado por parte de la chica, lo que añade otro punto a las "cosas que detestar de Rina".

—Entonces —comienza él, aclarándose la garganta—, ¿Hak es bueno en la cama?

Él espera una reacción _terriblemente_ aburrida. Como gritos o rubor, pero ella lo sorprende de nuevo. Lo mira de frente, frunciendo el ceño para después preguntar: —¿En verdad quieres saberlo o sólo planeas imaginarte en mi lugar? Si quieres puedo pedirle que te haga una demostración.

Él ríe, sincera e inesperadamente. Rina ríe también y después murmura _un "lo siento"_. Jae-Ha admite entonces que quizá, solo quizá, ella no sea _tan_ terrible.

 **…**


	5. Me esconderé del mundo

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Sunburn**

 **…**

 **«E** lla quema como el sol y él no puede mirar a otro lado. _[AU]_ **»**

* * *

 _Capítulo 5. Me esconderé del mundo_

 ** _…_**

Su vida se convierte en una rutina.

Despierta cada mañana con el ruido de la ducha, él se está bañando. Ella camina hasta la cocina y enciende la cafetera. Almuerzan juntos, él la acompaña al estudio, se va y regresa unas cuantas horas después. Pasan la tarde ignorándose, cenan y van a dormir.

Ella lo detesta.

Detesta despertar en una cama fría con la sensación de que es hora de irse. Odia tener que ignorar a los guardias de Soo-Won siguiéndola por todos lados y fingir frente a Jae-Ha que su vida es tan normal como la de él. Lo odia especialmente a él, a Hak, que sólo la mira, sólo espera… nada diferente a sus captores.

 _Todos ellos son iguales._

Al menos los otros no fingían demencia. No se sentaban junto a ella y fingían que les importaba, sólo tomaban lo que habían pagado. No la miraban de esa forma. No le ofrecían un techo, comida y dinero.

No la confundían de esa manera.

—Mis compañeras te odiaban —suelta ella de pronto.

Hak levanta la vista y la observa, sentada sobre la alfombra, vestida con un short y una camisa de pijama.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta.

—Mis compañeras, en el… _bar_. La mayoría de ellas fueron rechazadas por ti.

—Oh —dice simplemente.

El silencio reina en la habitación de nuevo y _Rina_ no puede soportarlo.

—Tenían sus apuestas. Unas decían que eras gay, otras que eras impotente…

—Simplemente no me gusta que se expongan frente a mí de esa forma —anuncia él, tajantemente.

—Pero yo lo hice —replica la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido—, todas lo hacíamos. Estabas en el lugar equivocado si no esperabas-

—Tú no lo hiciste así. No saltaste sobre mí.

Afrodita ríe suavemente, sorprendiendo a Hak con lo bien que puede esconder su enojo detrás de una risa dulce.

—Conmigo hay otras reglas… y lo sabes.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué contigo es diferente?

La chica se congela y Hak puede casi sentir la distancia aumentando entre ellos. _No era así como quería que fueran las cosas._

—Entonces… ¿Cuál es? —es la única respuesta de la pelirroja.

Unos zafiros la observan con confusión, claros como el agua. No es suficiente, ella quiere verlos arder.

— ¿Eres gay… —comienza, pasando una mirada burlona por su entrepierna antes de decir: — o sólo no te _funciona_?

Él se levanta y se dirige hacia la puerta sin contestar. Ella no está dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

— ¡Dímelo! —Le ordena, yendo detrás de él, su tono de voz es tan extraño que lo obliga a detenerse— Me preguntarán cuando vuelva. ¿Tengo que inventar una historia sucia para qu-?

Ella lo estaba esperando, pero aun así la toma por sorpresa. La besa con ardor y enojo contenidos, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. Ella toma todo lo que sus labios le ofrecen, quedándose sin aliento, con las rodillas temblando.

—Yo no te quiero _así_ —sentencia él.

Ella cierra los ojos al sentirlos llenarse de lágrimas, indispuesta a que Hak las vea.

—Esto es todo lo que puedes tener.

Él se aleja y la habitación parece tornarse un poco más fría.

—Iré a dar un paseo —anuncia Hak, para después salir de la habitación y despedirse con un portazo.

 **…**

* * *

 **N/A:** Como agradecimiento a todos sus reviews, haré todo lo posible para terminar esta historia antes del 30 de noviembre _(la tomé como proyecto tardío para el NaNoWriMo)_ , serán 12 capítulos si todo sale como lo espero xd y, entre otras cosas, el rating ha sido cambiado. También agregué Angst al summary, lo que espero compensar con buenos lemons **;)**

 _¡Nos leemos!_


	6. Detrás de un marco roto

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Sunburn**

 **…**

 **«E** lla quema como el sol y él no puede mirar a otro lado. _[AU]_ **»**

* * *

 _Capítulo 6. Detrás de un marco roto_

 ** _…_**

Ella _brilla._ Todas las noches, los ojos de los clientes son atraídos hacia ella como las palomillas a la luz, Jae-Ha nota. Los suyos no son la excepción.

Aun así, una vez que los reflectores se apagan, ella se convierte en fuego contenido. Reservada, casi tímida, pero con opiniones fuertes y una lengua casi tan sucia como la de él si se le provoca. Por esa razón, a Jae-Ha le agrada.

Por esa misma razón, sus compañeros de baile no la tragan. El peliverde no esperaba menos y a ella no parece importarle.

A Jae-Ha le preocupa. El verla tan alejada y desapegada de todo y de todos. Aun así, él sabe que no es de su incumbencia _–él no está seguro de si desearía que lo fuera–._

Él intenta que no le importe _–¡en verdad lo intenta!–_ pero lo nota. Es casi imperceptible, pero Hak nunca está ahí cuando Rina baila –o llega elegantemente tarde, o no llega en absoluto–, y aun cuando realmente se encuentra ahí, ella prefiere evitar su compañía.

Jae-Ha incluso es incapaz de averiguar nada, un simple _«¿Problemas en el paraíso?» l_ e costó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Él decide observar y callar después de eso.

Con Rina demasiado distraída para responder a sus bromas, y Hak tan inestable como para dejarlo malherido por un pequeño comentario, Jae-Ha no hace más que aburrirse terriblemente mientras los observa ir y venir.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, el peliverde desea no ser tan entrometido.

…

El fin de su tortura llega abruptamente, en una conmocion que Jae-Ha se habría perdido si no hubiera estado mirando _tan_ atentamente.

Rina está abajo del escenario, caminando con tranquilidad hacia la barra para despejarse después del espectáculo cuando un hombre la aborda. Intercambian unas cuantas palabras pero después él se toma la libertad de poner su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. Jae-Ha nota a la perfección cómo el color desaparece del rostro de la pelirroja y cuando está listo para actuar, Hak aparece.

Tras una señal, el hombre es escoltado afuera y, tomando a Rina, Hak se dirige tras bastidores. Jae-Ha lo intenta con todas sus fuerzas, pero la curiosidad lo vence y se encuentra espiándolos a escondidas.

—…no podrá volver a entrar.

—Lo detesto —dice ella.

—Lo sé, lo siento, debí-

—No. Sólo… _no_ —la voz se le quiebra en la última palabra. Cuando el remordimiento lo golpea con fuerza, Jae-Ha sabe que debería irse de ahí. Sus piernas no le permiten alejarse ni un centímetro.

— _Rina…_

—No quiero bailar más, por favor, no me obligues.

—Creí que te gustaba, nunca quise obligarte…

—Solía hacerlo —acepta ella—, ya no. Por favor, _por favor,_ Hak.

Hay un movimiento y Rina comienza a sollozar suavemente. Jae-Ha espera que Hak sea lo suficientemente listo como para consolarla.

Tomando su salida, el peliverde se encamina hacia el bullicio que es el casino. Los deja solos, quizá para reconciliarse, quizá para seguir la batalla, pero completamente seguro de que nunca volverá a ver a Rina bailar. No en ese lugar, al menos.

Su predicción es más o menos exacta. _No vuelve a verla nunca._

 **…**


	7. Nunca nadie se atrevió

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Sunburn**

 **…**

 **«E** lla quema como el sol y él no puede mirar a otro lado. _[AU]_ **»**

* * *

 _Capítulo 7. Nunca nadie se atrevió_

 ** _…_**

Después de eso, ella pasa las mañanas enteras sola en el departamento. Sin un "empleo", sin un hobbie, sin nada que la distraiga. Quizá él espera que ella tenga un tiempo de relajación a solas… sin embargo, sólo la hace pensar. Pensar, reflexionar, _idear._

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —le pregunta escondiéndose detrás de su casi vacía taza de café.

—Treinta y dos —contesta él sin problemas.

La sorprende, lo imaginaba menor. Quizá es el brillo de sus ojos, quizá su rostro apuesto. Ella no puede decidir.

—Eso explica por qué Jae-Ha me preguntó si ya había terminado la preparatoria. Estaba preocupado en verdad.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo —él resopla—. ¿Y la terminaste?

—No, pero no tiene que ver con mi edad.

Él la mira, Afrodita no sabe si con curiosidad o con lástima.

— ¿Por qué estás tan lleno de dinero? —Recrimina de pronto— Ni siquiera Soo-Won-

— ¿Estamos jugando a las veinte preguntas? —interrumpe él.

—Podría decirse.

— ¿Contestarás a mis preguntas después?

— ¿No es eso lo que he estado haciendo? —Ríe ella— _Dios,_ apestas para esto.

Ella se acomoda en el sofá junto a él, que con la camisa desarreglada y el cabello despeinado, luce mejor que nunca. Armándose de valor gracias a la copa que promete bajar sus defensas, ella decide atacar con preguntas.

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ser bailarina? —él ataca de vuelta.

Esquivando su mirada, ella lo medita unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Cuando era pequeña… todo lo que quería hacer cuando creciera era bailar. Pero tus sueños cambian cuando creces, y ese ya no es mi sueño.

Ella lo mira, expectante, y tras un suspiro él contesta.

—Mi dinero viene de un padre negligente con culpabilidad. Me lo dio todo antes de morir y la verdad, no podría importarme menos. Ni siquiera llevaría su apellido si no hubiera sido un requisito.

Otra sorpresa, piensa Rina, sopesando la idea con lentitud.

—Cuando te conocí creí que serías uno de esos hombres que acostumbran mandar y ser obedecidos de inmediato. No es una ofensa, tienes el porte.

—El sadismo no es totalmente de mi agrado —bromea él con una sonrisa.

Suspirando exageradamente, Rina contesta: —Una chica puede soñar.

Él la mira y sus ojos brillantes como zafiros parecen llegar a lo más profundo de su alma. Su mano se levanta entre ellos, rozando la mejilla de la pelirroja con un toque tan suave como el de una pluma.

— ¿Cuál es tu sueño ahora?

—Intento ya no soñar, Hak —ella susurra—. _¿Necesitabas_ mucho meterte en negocios sucios con Soo-Won?

—En absoluto. Mi abogado casi me mata cuando se enteró de esto.

Él ríe genuinamente, Rina se da cuenta de que nunca lo había escuchado hacerlo. Aun así, la causa le parece ridícula.

—No lo entiendo, tú no necesitabas a Soo-Won en absoluto y él tendrá más ganancias que tú. ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Por ti —él acepta sin rodeos. Ella lo mira en silencio por unos segundos, para después levantarse y quitarle la copa de las manos.

—Bebiste demasiado —lo regaña—. ¿Quieres un poco de té? Quizá así se te baje la borrachera.

—No estoy ebrio —él se queja, pero ella no escucha y se refugia en la cocina.

Rina toma su taza y una extra, llenándolas de agua, café y té respectivamente. Revuelve las bebidas con una cuchara y no puede dejar de pensar en él. _¿Qué tanto puede creerle?_

No le cuesta mucho admitir que él es la persona más confiable que conoce, pues ha cumplido todas sus promesas. Saca una pastilla para dormir de su bolsillo y la vierte sobre el té, reconociendo que, en perspectiva, es un mérito irrelevante.

Él es peligroso, con demasiado poder y sin saber qué hacer con este. Con el dinero y la influencia para doblegar a cualquiera. Con la sonrisa y los detalles capaces de alterarla a ella.

Es un hombre imponente, capaz de hacer su voluntad y aun así, de tratarla como si… como si fuera alguien en verdad.

Con un suspiro, ella vierte el té en el fregadero y rellena la copa con más licor, para después volver a él.

 **…**

* * *

 _ **Pregunta para próximos capítulos:** ¿Qué integrante del Happy Hungry Bunch creen que sería un buen abogado? Su opinión importa_ :)


	8. Secretamente ella llora

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Sunburn**

 **…**

 **«E** lla quema como el sol y él no puede mirar a otro lado. _[AU]_ **»**

* * *

 _ **Advertencia:**_ Lemon.

* * *

 _Capítulo 8. Secretamente ella llora_

 **…**

Él escucha el revuelo antes de verla siquiera. Con gorra y ropa deportiva, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Es inútil en contra de sus guardias.

Ella cae y es rodeada con facilidad. Su brazo sangra, pero eso no le importa al _enviado_ de Soo-Won que casi la pierde de vista.

Los reclamos comienzan, ella pelea con lágrimas en los ojos y el brazo lastimado resguardado contra el pecho. Para ellos no es castigo suficiente.

—Yo me encargaré de ella —asegura Hak, interviniendo. Ellos lo miran con incredulidad, pero obedecen.

La pelirroja no lo mira a los ojos, pero accede a seguirlo hasta su hogar.

Él limpia sus heridas, sorprendiéndola al saber hacerlo. Le pide que se cambie de ropa –dejando la sangre y suciedad atrás– y cuando la gorra desaparece nota su cabello corto.

Un cambio drástico en comparación con el cabello que llegaba hasta su cintura, pero no es malo.

Luce más hermosa aún, si es posible.

— ¿Querías huir? —asegura Hak, más que preguntar.

— ¿Tú no lo querrías?

—Ouch —finge él—, creí que nos estábamos llevando bien.

Con tranquilidad, él comienza a prepararse un sándwich. Rina, quien esperaba regaños y quizá algún golpe, se limita a observarlo incómoda.

—No lo decía por ti —contesta unos segundos después.

Él asiente, masticando un poco de queso y sin interrumpir su preparación.

— ¿A dónde planeabas ir?

Ella agradece que él le esté dando la espalda cuando todo el color desaparece de su rostro. Antes ella solía tener planes. _Antes_. Ahora estaba segura de que nunca podría escapar. No la detenía de seguir intentando.

—Eso pensé —agrega él, colocando un plato frente a ella.

Observando el apetitoso bocadillo que le preparó, Rina se da cuenta de lo hambrienta que está.

—Gracias —susurra.

—Sólo… no me dejes aún —responde él, con un tono extraño y saliendo de la habitación antes de que ella pueda responder.

Si es que hubiera podido hacerlo.

Ignorando el escozor de su brazo, se dispone a comer. Tan sólo con levantar el sándwich, nota algo extraño en la servilleta que lo acompaña.

"Un lugar a dónde ir: Son Mundok, 8-642-853."

 **…**

Aquella noche mientras Hak lee un libro, ella da el primer paso. Deshaciéndose de la distracción, se sienta sobre su regazo y comienza a esparcir pequeños besos por su cuello.

—Sigues lastimada —apunta él, notando la manera en que recarga todo su peso en su brazo sano.

Rina se detiene y lo mira, estando tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclan y sus labios están a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. —Por favor —suplica.

Planta un beso suave, muy suave contra sus labios y él sabe que no podrá negarse a nada que ella le pida.

Girándolos a ambos para quedar encima de ella y evitar lastimarla más, Hak toma el control de la situación. La euforia corre por sus venas mientras se deshace de la ropa de ambos. Ella es toda porcelana y curvas suaves, labios hinchados que susurran su nombre y piel que exige ser besada por él.

Él obedece, recorriendo cada centímetro, disfrutando cada gemido. Bebiendo de sus labios como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Se detiene sólo unos segundos, sacando un condón de su buró y poniéndoselo. La pelirroja le sonríe.

—Sabía que estabas listo.

Besándola de nuevo, él se coloca sobre ella, entrando y refugiándose en el calor de su cuerpo.

—Sabía que estabas lista —bromea él de vuelta.

La sostiene cerca, enterrando su rostro en su corto cabello mientras establece un vaivén suave que aumenta lentamente de intensidad. Él disfruta cada uno de los gemidos que escapan de sus labios y la forma en que su cuerpo se aferra al suyo.

Ella entierra sus dedos en el oscuro cabello de Hak, y suelta un pequeño grito cuando su orgasmo la golpea. Tras unos segundos, ella afloja su agarre del cuerpo de Hak, dándole una sonrisa cansada.

— ¿Tú… también?

—No aún. Tengo que dar una buena impresión —le sonríe, antes de retomar el ritmo otra vez.

Unos _gloriosos_ minutos después, ellos son solamente labios hinchados, extremidades entrelazadas y cuerpos sudorosos.

Con la respiración entrecortada y el sueño ganándole, ella alcanza a susurrar: —Eres un monstruo.

Él solamente se ríe.

 **…**


	9. No te equivoques

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Sunburn**

 **…**

 **«E** lla quema como el sol y él no puede mirar a otro lado. _[AU]_ **»**

* * *

 _Capítulo 9. No te equivoques_

…

— ¿Terminó ya? —pregunta Yoon tan pronto como Hak cierra la puerta de la limosina.

—Apenas comienza.

El chico resopla ante la respuesta del pelinegro, fulminándolo con la mirada. El auto comienza a moverse y Hak se dedica a observar las calles que dejan atrás mientras silba tenuemente.

Yoon nota su buen humor en silencio y algo incrédulo. Simplemente, nunca había visto a su jefe con aquella actitud… y por alguna razón, su temeridad lo molesta.

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto… Lo estás arriesgando _todo._ Tu dinero, tu reputación, tu empresa… Todo por una-

— ¿Una qué? —Se burla Hak— ¿Una puta?

—Una _chica_ —lo corrige Yoon, masajeándose las sienes para calmarse—. No soy nadie para recriminarte tus decisiones sin importar qué tan estúpidas sean…

Hak le dedica una sonrisa burlona que Yoon ignora.

—Pero cuando recién comencé a trabajar contigo todos, ¡todo el mundo! Me decía que no eras problemático en absoluto y después saliste con esto…

—Estoy seguro de que no será un problema para ti, Yoon. No por nada fuiste el mejor de tu generación y el abogado más joven en graduarse de tu universidad… además de guapo, claro está.

—Alabarme no te llevará a ningún lado. Pero gracias.

El rubio lo sabe, había sido su impresionante desempeño lo que había llamado tanto la atención de Hak como de muchos otros. Aun así, él había elegido a Hak al ser el menos problemático y _–¿Por qué negarlo?–_ quien ofrecía la mejor paga.

Sus primeros meses junto a él habían sido tranquilos, Yoon estaba completamente seguro que había elegido el primer empleo perfecto. Pero tras unas semanas de comportamiento extraño, _ella_ sucedió.

No tenía nada contra ella, ni siquiera la conocía, de hecho consideraba normal, casi saludable que Hak buscara una… _distracción_. Era su protector, Soo-Won, quien lo preocupaba.

Soo-Won, el chico emprendedor que a una edad muy joven se había hecho cargo de los negocios de su familia, para decidir en el camino que _prefería_ la industria del entretenimiento nocturno. Con el paso de los años se había convertido en el rey de la vida nocturna… no de la mejor manera.

Muchos lo sabían, pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo: drogas, estafas, prostitución.

Él había necesitado una fachada, un lugar donde invertir sus ganancias para no levantar sospechas. Y Hak había aparecido, queriéndola a ella y a nadie más.

Había sido demasiado conveniente.

Para todos, excepto Yoon.

—Por favor, dime que ya te estás cansando de ella. Necesito dormir bien por las noches, Hak.

El auto se detiene cuando llegan a su destino. Un lugar que Yoon había esperado nunca conocer.

— ¿Lo verás otra vez? Hak, _honestamente_ -

Un sobre cae sobre sus piernas, distrayéndolo. Yoon lo abre mientras Hak desciende del automóvil, encontrándose con una cantidad considerable de dinero.

— ¿Hak?

—Es tu salario por lo que resta de tu contrato y un extra por las inconveniencias. Tus datos serán borrados y no tendrán relación alguna conmigo o el casino. Eres libre.

—Y-yo no… no quería…

—Lo sé. Eres demasiado bueno para mí, Yoon. Aléjate de esta mierda.

Se despide con un gesto y le ordena a su chofer que lo lleve a donde le pida, adentrándose entonces a los dominios de Soo-Won.

Estupefacto, Yoon se queda sin palabras por lo que podría ser la primera vez en su vida.

 **…**


	10. Conciencia culpable

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Sunburn**

…

 **«E** lla quema como el sol y él no puede mirar a otro lado. _[AU]_ **»**

* * *

 _Capítulo_ _10._ _Conciencia culpable_

…

Rina despierta sola en la cama otra vez. Le cuesta mucho trabajo fingir que no le importa.

Lo puede sentir aún, el lugar exacto donde sus manos acariciaron con un poco más de fuerza, donde sus dientes mordieron su piel. Sus músculos protestando por el repentino _ejercicio._ Su aroma sobre las sábanas, sus labios presionados contra los de ella.

Se encuentra sola, sin nada que la distraiga de sus confusos pensamientos. ¿De dónde viene esa calidez en su pecho? ¿Esa sonrisa tonta en su rostro? ¿Dónde está la culpa, atenazando su estómago y amenazando con salir por la fuerza?

¿Por qué la molesta tanto que él no esté ahí?

Es su trabajo después de todo. Mantener su cama caliente, mantenerlo satisfecho, hacer que vuelva por más. ¿Es posible que él haga lo mismo con ella? _No debería._

Ella no lo conoce, aunque finjan hacerlo. No sabe su cumpleaños, su apellido ni su color favorito.

 _Él ni siquiera sabe su nombre._

Rina abandona la cama, quitando las sábanas con demasiada fuerza. Huyendo, escondiéndose de él, de su olor. Es imposible, está en todas partes. En su mente, por ejemplo.

Ellos construyeron una mentira, una linda, donde ella tiene una elección, un sueño, donde él tiene un propósito y a alguien esperándolo en casa cada noche.

Donde Hak le ofrece una salida, y ella lo escoge a él.

Sigue siendo una mentira después de todo. Y todo _contrato_ llega a su fin.

 _¿Realmente lo elegiría a él?_ Piensa Rina. Si tuviera la oportunidad, si su vida fuera diferente… ¿Elegiría a Hak? Con su pasado misterioso, su horrible carácter, con su humor mordaz… con esa mirada que parecía capaz de detener su corazón, con aquella forma de tratarla, como si fuera de cristal. Como si la adorara.

¿Él la escogería entonces? Si ella fuera la chica que debería ser, si no estuviera llena de incertidumbre y miedo todo el tiempo. Si ella fuera más que una cara bonita, si fuera realmente _alguien. S_ i tuviera una razón para levantar la cabeza, defender su lugar y elegir su destino. ¿La querría si las cosas no hubieran sido tan simples como señalarla y obtenerla?

Rina toma un abrigo y se pone unos zapatos para después salir por la puerta, cerrándola detrás de sí. Respira profundo entonces, deseando alejarse de él, de sus recuerdos.

Da unos cuantos pasos antes de darse cuenta, con un escalofrío, de que está completamente sola.

No hay dos hombres con traje junto a su puerta, ninguna resistencia o escolta incómoda aguardando.

 _¿Es una prueba?_ Se pregunta a recorrer el pasillo hasta el elevador. Presiona el botón para bajar con nerviosismo y salta al escuchar una campanilla anunciando su llegada. El elevador se abre, desolado, y su calabaza convertida en carruaje la espera.

Siente un nudo formándose en su estómago, sus piernas preparándose para correr, su mente planeando el camino a seguir. Sus alas listas para volar.

¿Es su oportunidad para escoger? ¿El último regalo de Hak? Devolverle el control de su destino.

¿Podría ella hacerlo?

 **…**

Aquella noche, cuando Hak llega a casa, ella lo está esperando.

 **…**


	11. Creciendo

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Sunburn**

 **…**

 **«E** lla quema como el sol y él no puede mirar a otro lado. _[AU]_ **»**

* * *

 _Capítulo_ _11\. Creciendo_

…

Ella brilla, arde, _quema_. Hace de su triste y asqueroso mundo algo millones de veces mejor.

No es la misma chica que conoció meses antes, él no es tampoco el mismo imbécil.

Ella danza para él _–sólo para él–_ un nuevo tipo de baile. Debajo de las sábanas, sobre su cama, sus gemidos siendo la única banda sonora que los acompaña.

Hak es adicto a ella, ya sea de día, de noche o a la luz de las velas. Encima o debajo de él. La necesita.

Aprende de memoria los lugares que debe acariciar para enloquecerla, dónde besar, cómo morder. Graba en su mente un mapa de su cuerpo; las casi imperceptibles pecas adornando su rostro, el pequeño lunar sobre su hombro, la distancia entre sus pechos.

Él intenta recordar, especialmente, la manera en que ella respira agitadamente contra su pecho, cómo rodea sus caderas con sus piernas, la forma en que araña su espalda, tratando de traerlo más cerca, más adentro.

Su sabor: a sudor, miel y cerezas. La manera en que grita su nombre.

Hak la reverencia, la venera en cada encuentro, siendo egoísta, siendo aprensivo. Tomando lo que necesita sin importar qué.

Él sabe que ella es como el fuego; cálido, indomable, fascinante, peligroso. A él no le importa ser consumido hasta las cenizas.

Hak sabe que ella lo disfruta, por su manera de abrazarlo, de aferrarse a él, de casi ronronear.

Lo pone orgulloso _–casi petulante–_ poder satisfacerla de ese modo. Aunque fallase en tantos otros.

—Soy Yona —susurra ella una noche, recostada sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón.

Es como un balde de agua fría para él. Yona, _Yona,_ Yona. Su nombre, Yona.

La besa con urgencia, jugando con su lengua, mordiendo su labio inferior. Dejándola sin aliento. Acaricia su cuerpo ya desnudo, sus pechos, su vientre, su centro, convirtiendo el aire en algo viscoso, caliente.

Se entierra en ella con el mismo fervor, gimiendo su nombre – _Yona, Yona, Yona_ – una y otra vez. Ella lo muerde, dejando marcas y baila junto a él, a su ritmo.

Ellos hacen una sinfonía.

…

Él la despierta de pronto, en medio de la noche. Somnolienta y con sólo una lámpara iluminándolos, ella ve el reloj: tres de la mañana.

—Debes irte. Ahora —anuncia con voz grave.

Sus ojos se topan con esa mirada de orbes amatistas, ya nunca más temerosa pero indecisa. Más abrasadora que nunca. Se miran por unos segundos eternos en los que parecen querer decirse _tantas_ cosas.

Pero eligen no hacerlo.

Ella se levanta, decidida, y toma sólo lo necesario. Él le da un plan: salir por el estacionamiento donde alguien la alejará lo suficiente. _«Promete que no volverás»_ quiere decirle, pero es en vano. Sabe bien que no lo hará.

Lo mira una última vez, con una sonrisa y susurra un simple: —Gracias.

Él cierra la puerta detrás de ella, con seguro _–para no correr y alcanzarla–_ y nota, sin sorprenderse, que la habitación es un poco más fría sin ella.

 **…**


	12. Deja la verdad salir

**_Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi._**

* * *

 **~Sunburn**

 **…**

 **«E** lla quema como el sol y él no puede mirar a otro lado. _[AU]_ **»**

* * *

 _Capítulo 12._ _Deja la verdad salir_

…

Todos los periódicos y noticieros lo anuncian esa mañana: _fraude millonario._

Sucede en una ciudad anticuada, casi puritana, en la que las nuevas noticias se esparcen como pólvora. Dos establecimientos de entretenimiento siendo clausurados y resultando con las detenciones de sus dueños y algunos colaboradores.

Cuando los cargos son presentados, las esposas de sus clientes frecuentes se preguntan de cuales de ellos fueron cómplices sus maridos. ¿Prostitución a menores? ¿Abuso de drogas? Ellas sólo pueden imaginar.

Dos hombres son los principales detenidos, Yoon sólo puede levantar una ceja al ver la fotografía de su antiguo jefe en todas partes. Por otra lado, el rostro del misterioso Soo-Won lo sorprende. Rubio, joven, _apuesto_. ¿Qué tan podrido estaba por dentro?

Ordena una copa -Brandy- recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria _¿Tan temprano?_ Inseguro de si debe maldecir o agradecer a Hak. Inseguro también de lo que el futuro le depara.

Es un mundo cruel, después de todo. Yoon espera no ser masticado y escupido por su ciudad. Él es inteligente, joven, astuto. Sabe bien que se las arreglará.

Quizá le irá mejor que a Hak. El chico sabe que él _nunca_ pisará una prisión, no al menos siendo el condenado.

Las estimaciones son soltadas: 25 a 65 años de prisión si los crímenes son comprobados. Toda una vida, piensa Yoon.

Bueno, él hizo su parte. Se lo advirtió una y otra vez. _¿Cuál fue tu ganancia, Hak?_ ¿ _Ella_ lo valió?

Yoon sabe que la respuesta es _no_.

—Es increíble lo imbéciles que pueden llegar a ser algunos —masculla Yoon, comenzando a sentir la exaltación que su copa le ofrecía.

—Es verdad —contesta una voz femenina detrás de él.

Yoon la mira con algo de sorpresa, pues no esperaba recibir respuesta. Sosteniendo un vaso con agua, ella no despega su rostro del televisor. Se esconde detrás de una chaqueta con gorra mientras golpea levemente el vaso entre sus manos.

Unas orbes violetas lo miran de regreso, adornando un bello rostro ensombrecido por la tristeza.

—Pero sin importar qué, todos reciben lo que merecen —agrega ella.

Yoon le sonríe y desvía la mirada, incómodo, dejándose envolver por el murmullo de las conversaciones alrededor de él.

 _¿En verdad hizo todo lo que podía?_

Un vaso es vaciado y unas monedas tintinean al chocar contra la barra. La chica se levanta y atraviesa aquel sucio y casi desolado bar hacia la puerta, cruzándola y continuando su camino sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Terminó! Aunque no fue en noviembre… pero aún así. Esta historia fue un reto porque, a pesar de que la tenía planeada en mi cabeza, me tuve que obligar a sentarme y terminarla pronto. Además de eso, quiero agradecer eternamente a todas las personas que se dieron tiempo de leer y de dejarme palabras de aliento siempre que podían.¡Espero que el final no fuera demasiado deprimente!

 _¡Nos leemos!_


End file.
